


He cried for his Youth, he cried for Yunho

by SanieBrainie



Series: Sad shit ft. Ateez [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Open to Interpretation, im sorry mingi, short and sad, tbh its just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanieBrainie/pseuds/SanieBrainie
Summary: They weren’t drowning in their youth, filled with their own blood. They had made it out.At least that’s what Mingi thought.Yunho had stayed.orshort sad shit :'(
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: Sad shit ft. Ateez [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	He cried for his Youth, he cried for Yunho

Mingi replayed the moment Yunho confessed the truth. He remembers the months of heartbreak after, the months of guilt and anger. It took a while but they made it through. They weren’t drowning in their youth, filled to the brim with their own blood. They had made it out.

At least that’s what Mingi thought.

Yunho had stayed.

There was nothing wrong with it at first. Mingi could wait, he knew the pain. He knew the stares, he lived them, he was them. 

It was during this time where they let their curiosity grow, discovering new things together. Secret touches under tables, piecing together the puzzle they both wished to uncover. 

Mingi knew that was the happiest time of his life. Staring into Yunho’s eyes, laughing so hard he would collapse into him- only to find an arm wrapped around him. He was home when he was with Yunho, and he never thought that would change.

He never though the laughter and smiles would become uneasy glances. Warmth and touch becoming scarce and forgotten.

Fear became his reality.

When Mingi stood on the front steps, facing their house they had dreamed about having as kids, he couldn’t help but cry.

He cried for his youth, he cried for Yunho. 

He took one last look at the house, the window where he knew Yunho was sleeping in. He picked up the bags he left at his sides, carrying all he had left.

He turned away from the man he used to love- the man he might still love, holding tight to the bags.

He would wait for Yunho, he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I cried while writing this lmao. I hope y'all enjoyed this really short read and I LOVE YOU, YES YOU.


End file.
